


Moonchild

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not really Leif/Miranda but enough tugging at it to warrant it's tag, Poetic Language, Social Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: Sara meets a friend within her monastery, will she be able to relieve her boredom.





	Moonchild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlock/gifts).



> For Airlock. They wanted some Miranda & Sara shenanigans, so I did just that. I tried to balance between making Sara spoopy but also the cheery little girl that she is.
> 
> Miranda trying to entertain Sara brings out more of Miranda's own child-like dreams, especially in her little "story."
> 
> There are some mythological references of my own, can you guess where?

_All language was insufficient but lo, I will do my diligence to describe his heavenly efficacies. Emperor of the dolorous deep, he held himself with a high brow, with four wooden staves, anointed in the highest oil. Even the Sun, high above the Firmament, could not eclipse him. He spoke, with a grace likened to a harp, ‘I will return in seven days with a gift.’_  
  
_He did as promised, at the very same sight by the sea where he first appeared, he came before me with a stone on his hand. He clenched his hand and beseeched it to me. For it was gold adorned in jewels of all colors, fixed into his form. A mirror of darkest obsidian was held by a strap across his neck. Its dark reflection, it tugged within me lost ambitions, and dreams I could only discard._   
  
_“Prostrate.” I did as he commanded._   
_  
_“In seven days I have given you as promised. Now in seven years, I will give you the World, for-

Sara threw the book against the wall. “Boring.” Immediately with a burst of energy, she ran across the halls of the monastery.   
  
The teachers were too dull and never could make Sara happy. All her life Sara heard all these stories, she wanted nothing more than to be her own story. Maybe she can find a way to run away and make her story. Mamma taught her the Old Words, and she could travel anywhere she wanted. But Grandfather would scold her if she went out too far.   
  
Sara went everywhere. Left. Right. Up. But today she felt to go down. As she walked down the halls of the monastery, she heard the spirits whispering in the walls. She didn’t listen. The Spirits were all liars, Grandfather told her.   
  
She went further down until she came across one cell. With a lone girl, just little older than her. She rested on a small bed. The bed looked comfy, but the little room was so small. A window to high for her to reach, and stone walls around. She looks bored.   
  
“Hello, wake up. Sun’s out.”   
  
The girl woke up, her hair covering her face. She gave a yawn before calling her attention to her company. She looked confused and pressed her face against the bars, looking to the sides. She said with an angry stare, “Who are you?”   
  
“I’m Sara.”   
  
She was very confused. “How did you get past the guards? Can you free me?”  
  
“No. Grandfather would be very mad if I did that.” She played with the bars. “These are so cold and dead.”   
  
The girl said nothing. “Um..it’s metal. Metal is-”   
  
“Boring!” She yelled.   
  
“Shh!” She said with an angry stare. “You’re going to get us both in trouble.”   
  
Sara tapped her finger on her cheek. “That would be very bad. I’ll keep quiet.”   
  
There was uncomfortable silence, between the angry girl’s quietness and Sara’s thinking. “Do you have any stories?”  
  
“Stories? I well..yes?”  
  
Sara’s eyes widened at her response. “Yay! Can you tell me one?”   
  
The angry girl got even angrier. “Wait, I don’t know who you are. I don’t know why you’re here. And you want to tell me stories?”   
  
“Yes! It’s why I came down here. It was boring up there.” Sara said.   
  
The angry girl could tell that Sara was very strange. “Um...how about we play a game?”  
  
“A game? But you’re stuck in there, and I’m out here.”   
  
“No, a different kind of game. I’ll tell a story, and you’ll answer my questions? Sounds like a fair deal?”   
  
Sara hummed her a little tune while thinking. “Yes...deal.” Sara drawled to the wall behind her, ready to listen. “Go.”   
  
“Um….there was once a little prince and princess…-”  
  
The angry girl told Sara of a magical story about a prince who lost his home, his parents, and his friends. The Prince’s father, the King went out to his help his best friend fight evil men, but before they could make it, he was attacked by the Hyena King. His castle burned to the ground, the evil Hyena King took the Prince’s sister away. Never to be seen again. The Prince’s Knight said goodbye to all his friends as the castle burned the ground.   
  
The Prince and his Knight traveled from village to village, finding from evil people. But soon the Prince found his way to a princess of another kingdom, they played together and became best friends. The Princess made a promise to help the Prince when they got older, to help him take cap his kingdom and fight the Hyena King. But then evil Thunder King came and tried to take the Prince. The Thunder King raised a storm so powerful it burned and washed away the Princess’s kingdom.   
  
They locked away the Princess and took her mother and father, never to be seen again. The Princess was all alone, except for her Knight. But the Knight had to serve the Thunder King, or else the Princess would get hurt.   
  
The Princess was very sad and lonely, but she remembered the Prince’s promise to save her. When the Prince grew older, he raised an army and saved the Princess from the Thunder King. Together with their loyal knights by their side, they marched to fight the Hyena King.   
  
They defeated the Hyena King, and prosperity came across the land again.   
  
“Did the Prince and Princess get married?” Sara asked with a smile on his face.   
  
The angry girl’s cheeks turned red. “What? No?”   
  
“They didn’t? Ohhh.” Sara’s said disappointedly. “I wish they did, they’d be happy together...like Mama and Papa.”   
  
The angry girl’s face changed, her eyes widened. “Um...I’m sorry...I made a mistake.”   
  
Sara gave the angry girl her attention. “After...defeating the Hyena King...the Prince gave to the Princess...a silver bracelet...of their promise together..and then they married.”   
  
“I’m happy for the Prince and Princess.” She said with a smile. “Okay, what is your question?”   
  
Still with red cheeks, she asked. “My name is Miranda...what’s your name?”   
  
“My name is Sara. I like you, Miranda. You gave me a nice story.”   
  
Miranda was an angry girl, but she also very nice. She gave Sara lots of stories. One about a pirate queen who falls in love with a knight, one about the woodsman and the golden hatchet, but Sara’s favorite was always the Prince and Princess.   
  
Sara always came down for more stories, they helped her get through the day. Her scriptures were always so boring, they never were as fascinating as the ones Miranda told her.   
  
“When men grew wicked, the Goddes Ethnia-”   
  
“Goddess Ethnia? Who’s that?”   
  
“The Earth Mother? Our Lady of Sustenance?”   
  
“Doesn’t ring a bell. I only know of our Lord Loptous.”   
  
Miranda looked with a cold stare, saying nothing, doing nothing.   
  
“But I met our Lord. Grandfather calls him by a lot of names,” Sara tapped her cheek with her finger. “Lord of the Smoking Mirror, The Orphic, and Lord Of Fear.”   
  
Miranda continued to say nothing, she was frozen in place. “Can you keep a secret, Miranda?”  
  
“Sure.” She said without any change in expression.   
  
“He seems...scary...the stories I read say he brings conflict. Through conflict, we can change. That’s my Grandfather says. But…”   
  
There was a stop. A slight break in her voice. “Then why did Papa have to go?”   
  
Sara didn’t say anything. From the slight room between the bars, Miranda patted Sara’s head.   
  
_Crack. Snap. Dun. Dun. Dun. Whap._ __  
  
Sara sat up. “Someone is here. Those sounds happen when someone goes too far into this forest.”  
  
Miranda yelled. “Wait where are you going?”   
  
Sara looked to Miranda, with a smile on her face. “Hehehe. The Spirits are telling me that the Prince is here. That’s funny, he’s just a story!” Sara started running and yelling through the walls. “Grandpa always did say the Spirit told nothing but lies!”   
  
Once Sara had entered the main room of the monastery, she asked Rinecock. “What’s happening?”   
  
“Lady Sara! You must not be here, Lord Manfroy will be upset if he were to learn you were about at this time. We have an enemy to attend to.”   
  
Sara nodded. “Can I go for out for a walk then?”   
  
Rinecock mouth turned agape at the question. “Why no, Lady Sarah. Please return to your room.”   
  
Sara’s mouth pouted. “Dumb Rinecock.” A devious idea came over Sara. She returned to her room and from her window could see the rustlings within the trees. “The Prince.”   
  
Sara spoke the Old Words, and find herself standing in the forest beside a tree.   
  
“Show yourself!”   
  
Sara turned to the voice’s direction.   
  
“A girl?”  
  
Sara immediately turned to face him. He was perfect. “You’re the Prince.”   
  
He returned his sword into his sheath. “You know who I am? But wait-”   
  
“The Princess is waiting for you. The Spirits...they weren’t lying.”  
  
“Spirits? I’m confused.” He ruffled his head.  
  
“Let me tell the Princess you’re here,” Sara said. Sara spoke aloud the Old Words.   
  
“Wait-”   
  
Sara found herself back into the cells of the monastery.   
  
Miranda was against the wall, far from the cell bars. Not an angry girl, now she was a scared girl. “Sara..how did you-”   
  
Sara smiled. “Let's go, Miranda. Come over here and dance with me. The Prince is here!”


End file.
